


Next stop: sunset

by niigoki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Himari wants to take her girlfriend somewhere special for their third anniversary date. Fate makes them stop in a few places before that, though.





	Next stop: sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first bandori fic, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading!

Makeup? Check.

Perfume? Check.

Cute, pastel pink dress? Check.

Himari applies a bit more of lipstick because she knows how much her girlfriend enjoys the aftermath of a make-out session. She’s a rascal, that one.

“Himari, did you drown yourself in the toilet up there?” Tomoe’s voice rings from downstairs and Himari’s cheerful expression falls. Way to ruin the mood.

“Sheesh, I’m going, I’m going!” Himari answers. She leans back, checks herself one more time in the mirror, and finally exits the bathroom. Going downstairs, she starts to complain. “You can’t hurry up a girl when she’s trying to get pretty for her date, you kno—”

The words die on her tongue as soon as she sees Tomoe. Truly, she’s always been attractive, but she never really made an effort to be so. Tomoe’s charm was her nonchalant, almost careless behavior when it came to her appearance, and Himari loved that part of her. Today, however, the drummer looked like a goddess.

Her ripped jeans, red plaid and black boots made her both intimidating and gorgeous. She wore silver jewelry as well, and the natural makeup enhanced her features tremendously.

Tomoe looked good enough to eat.

“A girl can be pretty and fast, you know?” Tomoe smirks when she sees the pink on her girlfriend’s cheeks and steps forward to hold her gently by her waist. “What’s wrong? It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“An angel, more like it.” Himari mumbles, but snaps off her daze when she realizes Tomoe’s leaning closer. She presses a finger to her eager lips. “Nuh-uh, if we kiss now, I’ll have to put on lipstick all over again.”

“But…”

“You’ll just have to be patient today,” Himari pats her cheek with a smile and wriggles away from Tomoe’s hold. “We have the best date ever to go on, and I’ll make sure we stick to the plan.”

“You have a plan?” Tomoe feels Himari’s hand on hers and intertwine their fingers as she follows her like a puppy. “I thought we were just hanging out.”

“It’s our 3 year anniversary!” Himari sounds scandalized as she opens the front door. “I want it to be special.”

“Himari—”

“If you say something like ‘everyday is special as long as it’s with you’ I’ll smack you.”

Tomoe keeps quiet, then giggles. They finally leave the house, and Himari feels giddy inside.

The sun is quite bright in the morning, and cicadas chirp as the summer welcomes them with warmth and love. A few kids pass by them with their bikes and one of them looks over his shoulder, nearly crashing on his friend after spending too much time staring at the two pretty ladies. Himari snorts and the kid blushes, cycling away. Tomoe teases her, but Himari just bumps their shoulders together and mumbles at her to be quiet. They keep walking.

Tomoe allows Himari to take over this date, and brushes her thumb over her knuckle with affection. She has no idea what her girlfriend has planned for them, but she trusts her with her heart and soul, and if Himari taking charge like this makes her smile brighter than the star above their heads, then Tomoe will gladly accept it.

She can’t help but to think that the path they’re taking is familiar, though.

 

\--

 

Their first stop is the café, and Tomoe raises a questioning eyebrow.

“I haven’t had breakfast.” Is Himari’s less than embarrassed response. Tomoe just rolls her eyes and pokes her sides.

As they sit down, Tomoe feels a shift in the air around them and looks behind her to realize that one of her favorite people in the world is waving at them and coming closer.

“Tsugu!”

“Tomoe-chan, Himari-chan! What a wonderful surprise to see you both.” Tsugumi smiles and it’s familiar and warm. She handles both of them the menu and stays by their side for a bit. “Though it’s quite early! What are you two doing today?”

Tomoe smirks coyly and shoots her a V sign with her fingers. “Date, date.”

“ _Anniversary_ date.” Himari corrects her, then grins up at Tsugumi. “It’s our third year today.”

“Oh, that’s right! I can’t believe I forgot about it…” Tsugumi puts her hands over her mouth in shock, then drops her shoulders slightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not like you have to keep track of all our special dates, or anything.” Tomoe tries to cheer her up, because she knows how genuinely affected Tsugumi gets when she forgets important details about her best friends’ lives. She handles the menus over to her again. “I’ll be having a latte, please.”

Himari does the same. “And I’ll have some bread with green tea, please.”

“Alright, I’ll tell mom to make it extra special!” Tsugumi takes the menus and waves at them with a beaming grin, hopping away quickly. Tomoe and Himari watch with fondness.

“You should have warned her beforehand.” Tomoe breathes out a laughter as she stares at Tsugumi clumsily trying to explain to her mom why the tea should be perfect today. “She’s probably feeling all guilty now.”

“I know,” Himari sort of groans, sort of sighs. “Next time I’ll send a message in the group chat for everyone.”

“Exposing our love lives like this…”

“Oh, shut up.”

The banter goes on for a while, then Tsugumi finally arrives with their orders. Tomoe asks her to sit with them since there were no other clients in the café, and after a reluctant moment, Tsugumi gives in. She can never reject spending time with her friends.

The three talk about pointless topics with a bright energy, just like they did in high school. It brings memories to all of them. The same as always, even if some things have changed. Tsugumi has always been there to remind them that change wouldn’t change them, because they would always be together. Himari feels warm at the thought, placing a soft hand on top of Tomoe’s.

“Oh, that’s right!” Tsugumi says after they’re all done paying. “Hold on, I have something special for you.”

“Tsugu, you don’t have to—” Tomoe tries, but then Tsugumi takes out two bags of coffee powder from under the counter.

“We have these special couple coffee powder for sale, and I want you two to have them.” She turns the package around. “They usually come in a ‘His’ and ‘Her’, but I’m giving you two ‘Hers’! I hope you enjoy it.”

It’s such a simple but thoughtful gesture that the couple is speechless for a second. Tomoe then reaches out for the packages and smiles. “Thank you, Tsugu. Really, this means a lot.”

Himari just nods because she can’t bring herself to cry at nine in the morning and ruin the make up she took so long to put on.

They finally hug Tsugumi and bid her goodbye, leaving the cafeteria with a plastic bag in hands. Tomoe didn’t mind the extra weight.

In fact, it made this day so much better.

 

\--

 

The second place they end up going to is the Yamabuki Bakery. Himari’s mother had sent her a message in the middle of the day asking her to buy some bread now that she was out of the house. Himari had replied that she was busy, couldn’t this wait? Her mother wasn’t having it, and the two ended up on a heated phone call as Tomoe watched everything with a nervous grin. Himari had hung up with a huff and was now moody.

“She wants the first bread of the day for some god forsaken reason and won’t listen to me!” Himari complains as they reach the bakery. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Hey, it’s fine. We have the whole day ahead of us. Don’t let this ruin our date, okay?” Tomoe speaks softly, rubbing her girlfriend’s back and placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Come on, let’s get the freshest bread.”

The little bell rings as they walk in and Saaya’s mother greets the two.

Then, they spot someone else inside and Tomoe blinks in surprise. “Moca?”

Moca turns around with three loaves of bread in hands. “Ah, Hiichan, Tomochin. Good morning.”

“I was going to ask what you’re doing here, but I shouldn’t be surprised at this point, huh?” Tomoe jokes and Moca just grins slowly.

“You just found out my secret… I guess I’ll have to bribe you to keep quiet now.” She approaches them and gives each one a full loaf of bread she was holding. “Here, take this and promise not to tell anyone.”

Himari stares at the bread for a second, then back at Moca. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“My secret, Hiichan.”

“What secret??”

“Good. You’re doing well.” Moca places her hand on Himari’s shoulder. “Keep it up.”

“Ugh, why is everyone driving me crazy today?!” Himari turns around and leaves the two behind, moving to the counter so she can talk to Saaya’s mother.

Moca tilts her head to the side. “Uh-oh. Moca-chan made her mad.”

“Nah, she’s just frustrated because her mother interrupted our date.” Tomoe adjusts her bread in her hands.

“Ohhhh…” Moca lets out in a long, lazy vowel, then stops. She looks at Himari again, then Tomoe, then it’s like something happens inside her intricate brain and she finally smiles. “You’re on your anniversary date.”

“That we are.”

“Ew, Tomochin. That’s like… what couples do.”

“It very much is. Don’t be jealous of our perfect love life.”

“Ew, Tomochin, ew.” Moca takes the bread back from Tomoe’s arms and turns around to put it back where it was. Then, she takes her sweet time searching for something else, and finally finds it. Tiptoeing, she reaches out for a new loaf, and gives it to Tomoe again. “Here, this one is the freshest they have.”

“Oh?” Tomoe accepts it with a smirk. “So you gave us some mediocre bread before?”

 “All bread is good bread,” Moca sounds actually offended. “This one is just better. Tell Hiichan to stop bugging Yamabuki Mom and buy the one I gave you.”

Tomoe laughs at her friend’s antics and does just that. Miss Yamabuki confirms that the loaf of bread Tomoe has in hands is indeed the best one they have at this time, and Himari decides to buy it. After placing the money on the counter, she bows to Miss Yamabuki in gratitude and takes the paper bag with her.

“Great, now we have Tsugu’s coffee and Moca’s bread to accompany us on this date.” She deadpans, staring right at Moca.

“That’s nice, isn’t it? This way we’re never apart.” Moca answers, munching on the bread she has in hands.

“Did you pay for this?”

“Hiichan is scary when she’s mad.”

“Whatever!” Himari grabs Tomoe’s hand and their fingers interlock easily, like they always do. “Let’s go try to _maybe_ enjoy this date now.”

“I think it’s going pretty well, Himari.” Tomoe tries to calm her down with a gentle chuckle. “We had a nice coffee, met some good friends.”

Moca raises her hand. “I’m the good friend.”

“Yeah, I know, but… this is supposed to be _our_ day. I just want to take you to a special place, but the universe seems to want to stop us from going.” Himari looks at the paper bag she’s holding with a pout and Tomoe wants to kiss her right then. She has to restrain herself, however.

“We can go to the special place now,” Tomoe lifts Himari’s hand and places a kiss on the back of it. “No more distractions, I promise. What do you say?”

Himari sniffles. “…Okay.”

“Ew, you’re two are so cute.” Moca munches on her bread again and jumps back when Himari tries to slap her arm. “Go on, Moca-chan won’t bother you anymore.” She grins and shoots them a thumbs-up. “Happy anniversary.”

“Thanks, Moca.” Tomoe smiles and Himari doesn’t have the guts to pretend to be mad at Moca for long, so she grins as well. They finally leave the bakery, now with two bags in hands.

It’s okay, though.

 

\--

 

As it turns out, Himari is pretty good at keeping secrets from her girlfriend and Tomoe is pretty bad at guessing games. She tries to pry the mysterious place out of Himari, but nothing works. Then, Himari gives her one single hint, but it doesn’t ring any bells. Tomoe has to dwell on the fact that she’s not as clever as she thought.

“Come on, just one more hint?”

“We’ll be there in no time, Tomoe. Be a little patient.”

“But I want to feel smart!”

“You’re the smartest in my book.” Himari winks.

“Flirting won’t get you nowhere, missy.”

“It certainly did get me a hot girlfriend, so I’m not stopping.”

Tomoe sighs and squeezes her hand. “Touché.” Then, she squeezes her eyes, spotting something in the distance. “Hey, isn’t that…?”

Himari’s gaze falls on the sight in front of them and her first instinct is to immediately smile. “Ran!”

Ran stops on her tracks, looking over her shoulder. “Himari, Tomoe.” Then she turns back around and resumes her activity. “Hey.”

The couple stops and watches, taking in the scene before them. Ran disappears inside the back of a truck, then returns with a flower pot in hands. She jumps down with a soft grunt and finally turns to her friends once more. “What?”

“What are you doing?” Tomoe is the one who asks, even thought she probably has it all figured out.

“Just… helping my dad. There will be an ikebana exhibit tomorrow at the museum, so we have to bring all the flowers in today.” She sighs slightly. “It’s a lot.”

“I can see that.” Himari peeks inside the truck and sees innumerous beautiful flower pots and arrangements, all lined up with a specific number under them. “Is it just you and your dad?”

“Yeah,” Ran’s eyebrow twitches in frustration. “The people my dad hired to help didn’t show up. They called just now to say that something came up, and gave him back the money. So I had to come as a backup.”

“Damn, that sucks.” Tomoe sighs with her.

“Yeah.” Ran looks down at the flower in her hands. “I just wish—”

“Ran! What’s taking you so long?” Her dad’s voice boom from behind the girls as he comes into view. “Oh, your friends are here.”

“Good morning!” Himari and Tomoe bow, politely.

“Morning. I’m sorry, but I can’t chat right now.” Mr. Mitake looks down at his daughter, then. “And neither can you. It’s just the two of us, and there are over a hundred flowers waiting to be placed neatly on those shelves. Come on, Ran.”

After that, he gets into the truck and grabs two vases at once, moving back to the museum. Ran sighs for the tenth time that day and rolls her eyes. “Sorry, I have to go. This exhibit is very important to my dad.”

She nods at the two as a way to say goodbye and follows her dad. Himari and Tomoe just stand there in silence, eyes glued to the truck in front of them. Tomoe is the first one who moves, turning to face Himari with a helpless grin.

Himari groans, but not too much. “Fineeeeee.”

They place their bags with the bread and coffee on the floor near the truck and get inside, grabbing some flowers.

As soon as they show up in the museum, Ran freezes. “Huh?”

“So, where should we put these?” Tomoe smirks, lifting her vase.

“You don’t have to—”

“We want to.” Himari interrupts, a gentle smile adorning her features. “We know that ikebana is another important part of your life. Let us.”

They can see the gradual red tinge climbing up Ran’s face as her eyes get glossy and she tries to hide how happy the words actually made her feel. “…But you’re on your date. It’s your anniversary today, isn’t it?”

“We already spent time with Tsugu and Moca this morning,” Tomoe chuckles, reminiscing the coincidence of having met all of her childhood friends, apparently on accident. “You were the only one missing. I guess it’s fate.”

“How can you say that with a straight face?” Ran complains, blushing even harder. She points to the shelf behind her, walking past the two with hurried steps. “Fine, just place them with their respective numbers.”

“Aww, our Ran is so happy we’re helping!” Himari teases.

“Am not!” Ran manages to say before disappearing, and the couple laughs.

They keep moving in and out of the museum, slowly so the flowers aren’t ruined by careless steps, all while exchanging a few comfortable words. Mr. Mitake thanks the two girls incessantly when he realizes that they are helping, and by the time the afternoon comes, he buys them some bento for lunch.

The three eat with happy hearts and warm smiles, and even Ran is laughing now. Pointless conversations drip from their lips casually, the same as always. As soon as they are done eating, the three get up and go back to work. There are still many flowers to be placed neatly on the shelves.

It takes the whole day. Ran feels incredibly guilty by the time they are done.

“I’m sorry I ruined your date, today…” She looks down to her feet, but Tomoe puts a hand on her shoulder before she can say anything else. Ran looks up.

“We told you, we wanted to help you. Have a little faith on your friends, Ran.”

The words hit hard, so Ran just nods. “…Okay. Thank you so much. Really.”

The couple gives her a thumbs up with cheeky grins and Ran thinks she might really love her friends too much.

“We’ll be going now, then.” Himari grabs their bags of coffee and bread, once again holding Tomoe’s hand.

“Wait, before you go,” Ran stops them. “Stay here.”

She runs into the museum and the two exchange looks, curious. Ran shows up again with a tiny vase in hands. It was the smallest flower arrangement they had put up, and Ran simply lifts it up, pushing it towards them. “Take this with you. As a thank you.”

“But… won’t your dad be mad? It’s part of the exhibit isn’t it?” Tomoe hesitates.

“…I made this one.” Ran confesses, her cheeks red again. She averts her gaze. “I made two arrangements for the museum. I wanted you to have one of them. Dad won’t be mad, I promise.”

“Ran…” The name comes out of Tomoe’s mouth filled with love and pride. She finally takes the vase and smiles sincerely. “Thank you. It’s gorgeous.”

Himari nods, not trusting herself to speak; she’s sure a sob would come out if she did.

They finally part with a hug and a goodbye, and a new present. Tomoe holds the coffee powder, Himari holds the bread, and the two of them hold the flower together.

The sun is almost setting.

 

\--

 

“So, this is the mystery place.” Tomoe’s voice is filled with love. “I should have figured…”

“You like it?” Himari asks in a low tone.

Tomoe looks at her for a moment without saying a word, and just stares. She lets her eyes travel her girlfriend’s features slowly – her shiny eyes, the tip of her nose, her jaw and chin, the soft lips. Himari has always been a masterpiece, but right now she looks more beautiful than ever.

“I love it.” _I love you._ “It’s an amazing surprise.”

Himari giggles and it’s bubbly and wonderful. “Come on, let’s sit.”

The two move around the playground, reaching one of the benches. They sit, placing their bags on the spaces beside them, and just hold hands without a word as they watch the kids play.

“Do you remember that day?” Himari asks after a moment.

“Of course I do,” Tomoe laughs a little. She points to the swings. “You fell on your face after swinging too hard and started crying.”

“And you came over to see what was happening.” Himari’s smile widens. “I can’t believe I was crying when we met.”

“You’ve always been sensitive.”

“Then you called some other random kids who were around to help me.” Himari’s eyes move to the sky. “Tsugu came first and started to cry too, so you panicked.”

“Then I grabbed Moca by the hand and explained the situation and she started doing fart noises.” Tomoe rubs Himari’s knuckles. “You and Tsugu stopped immediately. I think you found Moca to be weird.”

“That’s when Ran came!” Himari laughs then. “She was with her dad and wanted to see what was happening.”

“I ran towards her and asked her if she wanted to play.” Tomoe eyes the flower on her lap with soft eyes. “She didn’t say anything, so I kinda… forced her to come see Moca’s fart noises. Her dad was watching the whole time, so she felt safe, I think.”

“Do you think that’s when Ran fell for Moca? When she saw her doing fart noises when we were five?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s the case.”

“They’re so cute.”

“Yeah,” Tomoe turns to her girlfriend. “But so are we.”

It’s never been hard to look at Tomoe’s eyes, but sometimes, it could be overwhelming. This was one of these times; the girl could be beautiful and brash, gentle and wild all at once when she wanted to, and with the setting sun shining on her features, it was easy for Himari to lose her breath.

“I love you.” The words come out easily now, but they never fail to make Tomoe’s heart beat strongly.

“I love you too.” She replies, and leans forward. Himari doesn’t stop her this time.

Their first kiss of the day happens on the playground they first met, surrounded by gifts from their childhood friends, in front of a beautiful sunset. Himari couldn’t have planned for a better date, even if she had wanted to.

They part, only for Tomoe to grab Himari’s cheek and kiss her once more. Himari giggles against her lips, holding her waist and drinking all her girlfriend has to offer. One more kiss, and they are both breathless by the time the lamp posts turn on.

“You need to let me breathe, sometimes.” Himari says after they finally pull back, foreheads touching.

“I just can’t get enough of you.” Tomoe mutters, kissing her cheek.

Himari loves her.

“Happy third year anniversary, Tomoe.”

The bags of coffee, bread and the flower brush against their skin, and Tomoe smiles.

“Happy third year anniversary, Himari.” She stares at the sunset. “And happy anniversary too, Afterglow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made up their childhood story because by the time I wrote this I don't think they had a canon story on how they all met? Thank you for reading, regardless!
> 
> Find me on my twitter too if you wish @niigoki_


End file.
